


Imprinted

by thornsinmyheart



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsinmyheart/pseuds/thornsinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Will is feeling insecure due to Ilsa. Ethan and Will have a talk and clear their misunderstandings post the events of Rogue Nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprinted

"Come away with me."  
.....  
"It's only a matter of going."

Ilsa Faust's words were still ringing in his ear. Will couldn't fathom the words yet. She had actually asked Ethan to run away with her, and that too when her loyalties were itself questionable.

One look at Ethan's face, he could swear his face slightly colored, emotions wavering for a moment.  
Will cringed at his thoughts. The analyst mind just refuses to let go of each details.  
Sigh...

 

Finally over. Lane had been safely put behind the bars and hopefully this was enough to bring down the remaining of Syndicate. Whatever, the rest has been left to be handled by British Intelligence. IMF has done it's part.

Only..

Ethan is yet to return. He and Ilsa had been with Director Hunley for a quick debriefing of the whole Syndicate issue. And, Will has been waiting for him for the last three hours in the hotel, pacing up and down, his agony clearly reflecting on the face. Eventually Luther and Benji had given up persuading him to get some rest and not wait up for Ethan, and left for their rooms.

 

Hell, he can't sit straight for one moment, let alone sleep.

Not until he had seen Ethan. Or to be precise, had a talk with him. Get his confusions cleared.

Six months of separation. Leaving the last 48 hours, of course. Well because it was a complete mess. Situations were terrible, they had heated arguments, but it wasn't enough to defy the fact that they did trust one another. Or, maybe Ethan doesn't. Who knows?

Maybe Ethan gave up on Will when he didn't follow him for London. Fuck, his thoughts are going more haywire.

Yet, no sign of Ethan.

 

William Brandt fought to keep his eyes open, exhaustion creeping through his muscles.

The clock strikes twelve.  
And suddenly he heard a faint sound. Probably the door creaked open and then shut.  
Silence.  
Will was resting his head on the sofa. He could feel a shadow looming behind him.

Ethan has returned.

"Not slept yet?"  
The question had an eerie effect in the otherwise dead calm night.

"Couldn't."

 

Ethan took a few steps forward and sat down on the same sofa as Will, few inches away from him. His shoulders slumped in defeat.  
Suddenly Will thought, Ethan looked a lot more aged right now. And tired as hell.  
These six months had been too much, even for an agent of Ethan's calibre.

 

But, they need to talk. He needs to talk. About Ilsa. About their relationship, or rather where they stand after all this happenings. Clear their misunderstandings.  
He's not quite sure how to bring up the topic though.  
......

 

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"   
Before Will could process his jumbled thoughts, Ethan's words rang through the dim-lit corridor.

"Well, yeah, kind of", was what Will could manage for reply.

"Shoot."

After a moment's pause, Will spoke up.

"Where's Ilsa?"

Will can swear he saw a ghost of smile flickering on Ethan's face on hearing her name.

"She's gone. Won't be seeing for a while."

 

Suddenly it seemed a heavy weight has been lifted from Will's chest. He drew a deep breath which he realised to be holding for a while. The very thought of Ethan's proximity to Ilsa is enough to make his stomach churn.

"You don't seem to like her, do you?" There was a hint of amusement in Ethan's voice.

No would be an understatement, for the very presence of that woman irked Will. Not to mention, he still believes Ilsa is responsible for whatever happened to Benji even though Ethan was against that.

"And you have got the hots for her", Will snickered.

Anger is resurfacing, Will can feel. This emotional turmoil is draining him completely. He didn't realise when he grew possessiveness for Ethan. And now it's hard not to show. On a worser thought, he knew Ilsa is not at fault even if she really fell for Ethan. Because almost everyone can fall for Ethan's charm in a split second, truth be told.  
Both of them are brilliant spies and make a wonderful pair. Period.

 

But Ethan is his. Will still liked to believe that. Yes they were not in a committed relationship but they were aware of each other's feelings. There was a searing chemistry between them and they liked to have each other's backs.

And Will is not ready to let go of all these.  
.........

 

Ethan scooted closer to Will, their legs touching, and heartbeats in rhythm with one another.

"Hey, Will, look at me", Ethan cupped Will's face with a light touch of his.

 

Will shuddered for a moment. His body felt tingly. Goddamn, Ethan feels amazing. A slight pink crept on his cheeks.

 

"She's just a friend. She's amazing and everything all. But she's not you Will."

"Except she's better than me", Will mumbled.

Ethan let out a small laugh at Will. He loved this new side Will was showing, his insecurity and possessiveness.

 

"What makes you think so?"questioned Ethan,"none can take your place in my life, Will. Get that into your head once and for all."

 

Will wanted to believe that, very much. Yet he needed more convincing.

"I know I've always sucked at relationships, to the extent of screwing them up badly, Julia being the latest example." Ethan continued straight-faced. "But no one has ever made me feel more alive than you do Will. No secrets and lies, nothing to feel helpless about, it's only us and the moment. Those deep blue eyes of yours, I would want to drown myself in those for the rest of my life."

 

This was enough for Will to finally break his shell and show his true feelings.

"I was afraid when I saw you with Ilsa, thought maybe you don't want anything more with me. And I know I haven't been much of help, either...."

 

"Shhh. It's okay, Will. We wouldn't have made it here without you. The CIA would have long caught me, if it hadn't been for you. But it was a constant pain not to see you, hold you close to me and talk to you. But then it made my resolution to bring down the Syndicate more firm. I knew I would give up everything to finish this quickly and get back to you."

 

Will choked. He didn't see this coming. He couldn't believe Ethan's feelings for him would be so strong, even after all this.

Will pressed his forehead against Ethan's. The moment freezed. Only there were the sounds of erratic heartbeats. Everything seemed perfect around them.

"I love you a lot, you know", Will spoke.  
Ethan smiled. Now or never, he finally makes up his mind.

Leaning forward Ethan presses his lips on Will's and soon they were both kissing. Sweetly, passionately and with an all consuming need for each other.  
The kiss lasted for a few seconds. They drew apart to catch hold of breath, arms around each other.

 

"So we're good..?"  
"We're good", smiled Ethan in response to Will.

Finally, they are home.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fanfiction, so it may not turn out well. Inspired by the awesome writers in this site, I wrote it down. I've a few more ideas, let's see if I can work those properly.


End file.
